


you can't do this alone (so just let me help)

by peachybirb



Series: It's Not Easy Alone [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Horde, Hurt/Comfort, Parties, Rebellion, gulit, they need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybirb/pseuds/peachybirb
Summary: "You spent five months in a cell with her, you have to know her at least well enough to help her.”“We didn’t talk much.”“Glimmer she’s distraught. None of us know Catra like you do. Well, not anymore. You know this Catra better than anyone here. And she needs your help.”--or, when catra and glimmer get back, catra shuts herself in and tries to fix her past mistakes. but maybe it's not easy to do those things on your own.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: It's Not Easy Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630738
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	you can't do this alone (so just let me help)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is kind of a continuation of the last story. they still need to defeat horde prime though so that's why catra is guilty. this could honestly be better than it is but i started to get antsy to publish it! the next one will be better, promise!

Bow adjusted his grip on the food tray before sighing and knocking on the large doors to the war room. No answer. He sighed again and contemplated what to do next. He could just leave the mushroom stew outside the door for whenever she felt like coming out or he could try again and risk getting claw marks forever scarred onto his face. 

He knocked again. 

This time the door opened revealing two heterochromatic eyes staring back through the darkness of the room. Bow would be lying if the intensity of the gaze didn't shock him. 

“Hey, Catra!” Bow forced out a greeting in a cheerful tone. Catra’s alert expression softened and she opened the door wider, revealing the war room and herself. The war table had two standing lamps over the surface, lighting the map of Etheria. Many pieces resembling different rebellion and Horde armies were strewn across the top. There were many crumpled up balls of maps and papers on the floor as well as four trays from the past few meals. Catra was wearing her new Rebellion issued outfit. It was pretty similar to her last one, but with dark purples and grays. The color suited her and made her look slightly softer. Slightly. 

“Bow.” Catra bowed her head in a curt greeting, “you can send that back, I’m not hungry.” She made a gesture to the food in disgust before turning 180 and walking back to the table. She set both hands on either side of her, propping herself up and letting her sharp shoulder blades shadow over her back in the lights. 

“Are you sure,” he looked back to the four trays, still full of food, “you’ve got to be a little hungry-”

“I’m not.” 

\---

“You’ve got to do something Glimmer! She was practically skin and bone!” 

“Why aren’t you going to Adora with this?” Glimmer asked, signing another royal document before rubbing her temple and turning to Bow on her swivel chair. “She’s known her longer.”

“Sure, but you’ve seen how they act around each other. All ‘heys’ and ‘byes’ and zero communication. You spent five months in a cell with her, you have to know her at least well enough to help her.” Bow rebutted.

“We didn’t talk much.”

“Glimmer she’s distraught. None of us know Catra like you do. Well, not anymore. You know this Catra better than anyone here. And she needs your help.”

\---

Catra was never one for social events. No, she liked to stay inside and cuddle up next to a heater and nap. She preferred one on one conversation where it was easier to read and follow a person’s expression. When there is a huge group of people, it is difficult to decipher the mood and where people are planning to go with the conversation. You can’t predict anything and that thought terrifies Catra. When she can read someone she is in control. She can figure out what to say and what to do that will keep her safe. But a party like the return of the Queen? No, not the kind of place for her.

So when she got dragged into a large ballroom with a dark purple suit thrown at her she wasn’t that excited and ready to be talked to. Instead, she stayed by the front doors to the room and slowly drank some of whatever brassy liquid they were sharing at the party. She kept her back to the wall and her eyes to the ground. 

She knew the rebellion hadn’t exactly warmed up to her arrival. The then “missing Horde commander, lost in the wreckage of the once Military Base” was now “Glimmers once-captive pet who was not to be trusted or interacted with ''. Catra hated it. While she wouldn’t call her days at Horde Commander happy ones, she was finally out of Adora’s shadow. Now she has been labeled at Glimmer’s right hand, advising and being there for emotional support. While Glimmer seemed to take any opportunity to pour her worries and troubles on Catra’s shoulders, everyone else in the Rebellion would rather be anywhere else than in a room with her. 

That was one thing, Glimmer’s sudden trust in the magicat. It was a shock to Catra, to go from silent actions of care in Horde Prime’s ship to hugs, cuddles and the non-stop vents and rants. Catra, not being used to talking things out or emotional ventage, took it as a surprise when one day Glimmer called her into the throne room and went on and on about how Adora wasn’t listening to her about some new plan. She remembers Scorpia always asking her if she needed to vent or talk that she could go to the scorpion princess. Catra frowned. She hadn’t spoken to Scorpia or Entrapta since she’s gotten back from captivity. Heavens, her and Adora haven’t even talked since their moment on the ship. Looking back now, Catra hasn’t seemed to leave the war room. If it wasn’t for Glimmer pulling her out of the war room by force, she might not have even noticed there was a party going on in the first place.

The music got louder and the laughter became more joyful with every second. Even in this room full of people and familiar faces, Catra had never felt more alone.  
\---

Glimmer frowned, her eyes focusing on the feline in the corner of the room. She watched as Catra took a sip of the champagne and reacted in disgust. Even from the distance, Glimmer could see the small fang peeking out of the corner of her mouth. 

“Glimmer?” She jumped at her name, turning towards Adora’s concerned face. Adora followed her gaze and frowned. “She’s secluding herself again.”

“It’s all she seems to know how to do! Ugh, I just want her to get to know everyone! Maybe if she introduced herself to everyone they would-”

“Understand. I know but Glimmer, you can’t force these kinds of things, especially with Catra. She’s gone through a lot.” Adora finished her interruption and placed a comforting hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. Glimmer’s frown deepened but she nodded. She didn’t just want to abandon Catra to her on devices. Maybe if she just gave her an extra push then maybe she would get confident enough to do these kinds of things on her own. 

“I’m getting more champagne.”

\---

When the orchestra started up another ballroom dance song, Catra took that as her cue to leave. It was tiring to watch everyone at the party laughing as they stepped on each other's feet and collided bodies. Everyone at this point was tipsy or more so it wasn’t like Catra was going to be having any more fun than they were by standing next to the wall. Instead, she walked right out of the ballroom, even though the doors were heavy. 

The hallway was significantly colder than the ballroom. Millions of bustling bodies made the dance floor feel claustrophobic and the constant chatter had hurt Catra’s sensitive ears. Here in the hallway, it was her and only her. She started to walk, her bare feet making soft clapping noises with each step. She didn’t really know where she was going. This castle was confusing enough and there was no point in trying to navigate the pink colored walls. Instead, she let her mind wander. 

By the time she stopped walking, it seemed she was in front of the castle mural. A faceless man, who she now knew was Micah, was painted tall and holding a long staff that shined with glitter paint. Next to him was Angella, the figure radiating brilliance, class, and royalty. Catra scowled. She knew she was to blame. Even with Glimmer’s constant reassurance that even if she could never forgive Catra, she understands. Catra felt the knot in her stomach tightening and her toes started to go numb with guilt. She sniffed and her eyes scanned over to another painted figure. Glimmer’s portrait was beautiful. She held the staff and was the spitting image of bravery. Even if she was so young, Glimmer was a great queen. And even if Glimmer didn’t agree with her, Catra wouldn’t waste a second telling her that. 

“You appreciate the artwork?” 

Catra froze. The brassy voice sent shivers down her spine. She could feel her body tense and tingle with absent magic. She bit down hard on her lips to stop them from trembling. “It’s quite strange seeing you in such bright colors. You look almost… innocent.” There was a low chuckle at the end of her sentence. 

“What are you doing here?” It took everything in her will not to let her voice stutter. With all the recent events, she had almost forgotten that Shadow Weaver was in Bright Moon. Almost. She had spent countless nights, hand death gripped onto the dagger under her pillow, staring at the door to her quarters in fear of the entrance of the sorcerer. 

“I’m aiding the rebellion. Just like you.” No, she and Shadow Weaver were not on the same level.

“We’re not the same. I’m not dealing with this right now.” Catra had started to leave but Shadow Weaver interrupted her. 

“They don’t trust you, right? I can see it in their eyes whenever someone mentions you. They grow serious and nervous. They still see you as a threat, don’t they?” Catra was silent, “poor Scorpia. When she arrived, she was just heartbroken. I spent the night crying because you simply didn’t love her back. Couldn’t love her back.”

“That’s not true.” 

“That’s what you tell yourself, but you know deep down. You’re not as dull as you seem. You notice things that others don’t. I’ve always admired that about you, ya know? You can tell the way Scorpia’s eyes will never meet yours, the way Entrapta jumps when you enter a room.”

“You don’t admire anything about me. Stop lying and leave me alone you hag.” Catra didn’t want to hear it anymore. She ran past Shadow Weaver, not looking back. Her breath got lodged in her throat when she felt her back seize. She harshly bit on her tongue and squeaked when she felt that constricting red magic that choked paralyzed her. 

“No one here trusts you. You can run however far as you want, but you’ll never escape the trouble you’ve caused.”

\---

Scorpia sighed, her face going back into a smile. She was exhausted. She was still getting used to the parties and the reciprocating feelings of love. She had spent the evening dancing and laughing with the other princesses, predominantly Perfuma, Frosta, and Bow. Her and Bow had a lot in common and have recently become good buddies. 

She was about to open the door to her bedroom when she heard a loud crash from the room down the hall. Scorpia played around with the thought of going into her room and forgetting all about the noise. It was late and a lot of the guests were drunk, they were probably just messing around. But, Scorpia then came to the conclusion that checking in on someone wouldn’t hurt. 

She crept down the hallway as quietly as she could, which wasn’t that quiet. She arrived at the large wooden doors that strangely led to the war room. It bewildered her. Who would want to be in the war room at this hour? She heard another loud crash and the sound of glass breaking. As well as a loud hiss. Before thinking twice, she slammed the door open. 

The room was in shambles. Pieces resembling Horde and Rebellion soldiers were scattered across the ground. The stick they used to move the pieces across the table was snapped in half and was laying on the ground in front of the door. The different chairs were flipped over and papers and pens that were once on a side table had been pushed off. There was a sound of whimpering and Scorpia’s gaze followed the sound. 

Catra was kneeling on the ground, both fists braced on the floor. Glass shards surrounded her as well as water and a couple of flowers. 

“Wildcat!” Catra visibly jumped at her name, and in a panic scooted backwards towards the wall. In the process, Scorpia saw the blood coating her hand and now her feet. Scorpia gasped and immediately made her way to the feline. Catra tensed and did what seemed like trying to phase into the wall. Scorpia wrapped her arms around the magi cat and pushed started to rub her back, avoiding the vase shards. “Adora! Glimmer!” 

“N-no I-” Catra choked out through hiccups and sobs, trying to keep her composure. 

“What’s going on?!” Footsteps came running, the question lingering in the air between the two of them as Glimmer and Adora entered the room. Neither knew how to answer. It was silent for a moment as the duo took in the appearance of the room. 

Glimmer shouted, “Catra, you’re bleeding!” at this Catra, looked down and just started to sob harder. 

“What happened? Why is the war room destroyed?” Adora asked, frantic. 

“I-I need to-” Catra hiccuped, “fix it.”

Everyone froze. 

“Oh, wildcat…” Scorpia said softly, beginning to rub her back in sympathy. 

“If I can find out Horde P-Prime’s weakness, then everything will be- I can finally…” 

“It doesn’t work like that Catra. People will learn to forgive you despite our standing in the war. This war isn’t all your fault.” Scorpia hushed. 

“How can you say that?! I hurt people, I hurt you!” Catra burst. 

“Catra, listen. What you did during the war was terrible.” Glimmer gave Adora an unsure look at the harshness of the statement. Adora saw Catra’s expression unwavering and continued, “I-I thought you had finally gone down the deep end. That there was no saving you from the darkness that you had been surrounded with since we were kids. But you, like always, you did the exact opposite of what I predicted.” Adora let out a giggle, “all that matters is what you are doing now. You have gotten us closer to peace than ever and we can see that you’re guilty. You have people who support you. You’re not alone anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! more stories on the way. so far i've got drafts for a continuation of Bars so be on the lookout! kudos and comments are appreciated as always.


End file.
